weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Volante
Sebastian Volante is the original Iconic Swashbuckler of the Collective. A reckless swordsman who joined the Collective in its early days, his reasons seem to be his own. Appearance A fair-haired man with blue eyes, Sebastian has a taste for brightly-coloured hats one day and will dress in black the next. A strange fellow... History Born the illegitimate son of a minor noble scion and a dancer, Sebastian was lucky enough to grow up with financial support. While he knew he would never inherit, the boy enjoyed a certain cachet by association. When Sebastian was a child, his father remarried and he moved to a nearby town with his mother so as to help people forget his father’s youthful indiscretion. It was inevitable that the boy would grow up with dreams of knighthood in his heart, visions of quests and fair maidens filling his head even before he knew what the words truly meant. He would idolise the men who rode in on their mighty destriers with sword held high, even in the face of his mother’s chiding. As the boy became a youth, it became clear that Sebastian inherited his mother’s lithe frame though and not the broad-shouldered form of his father. He became disillusioned. It was a bravo named Leandro who rekindled his dreams of wandering heroism. Leandro was a swordsman from a foreign land, a warrior who wore only a slender sword and a silk shirt. He swaggered where knights marched, laughed where knights frowned. He was, Sebastian thought, the best of both worlds; Leandro was an honourable man, yet unfettered by the strict rules and constraints of knighthood. Leandro spoke of maidens rescued, services rendered to lords and kings, evils vanquished, and Sebastian soon found himself under the foreigner’s tutelage. Denied a father figure for so long, the youth now found himself learning of women and war, of drink and duty. His swordsmanship improved day by day, but so too did his understanding of his place in the world. For each cut and thrust he was taught, there was a lesson on when and why to draw his sword. With parry and riposte came discussion of the true evils which tales of dragons and demons all-too-easily obscured. By the time Leandro left, albeit with a promise to visit from time to time, Sebastian had become a man at last. He could cut a man as easily and as deeply with a word as with a blade, understood how mercy and restraint could defeat a foe more thoroughly than bloodshed and could woo a princess or a stable-boy with nothing more than a smile. Honour did not come from the point of a sword, he knew now, but from the heart which bade it move. Iconic Swashbuckler Sebastian is the original Iconic Swashbuckler of the Collective, joining it's ranks in early 2016. He was strangely absent throughout the Collective War against Torgrim Prime, off on adventures of his own. Relationships Sebastian maintains warm relationships with a few members of the collective, but has a tendency to disappear for weeks on end without a word. Category:Iconic heroes Category:Swashbucklers Category:Humanoid Category:Human